fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Stimonetta Aardwolf
Stimonetta Aardwolf is the guild master of the Dark Guild Gladiator Beast. She is also the mother of Cane Hannibal. She was incarcerated by the Magic Council, along with the rest of her guild, after the Bellona Alliance War. Appearance Stimonetta has wild, brown hair, light skin, and red markings on the sides of her face. She has slit-pupils, and sharp canines, on top of possessing razor-sharp claws. She often wears a black bodysuit, a green flak jacket, and has purple lipstick. Personality Stimonetta is even more feral than her son, Cane. She will even devour her own subordinates if they aren't meeting her standards. She is rough with her son as well, often threatening to eat him. History At one point in her life, Stimonetta founded the guild Gladiator Beast, bringing together the most feral dark mages in Ishgar. During her first outing as guild master, she killed and devoured 200 Rune Knights, gaining eternal infamy. Later she sired a son, Cane Hannibal, who she wished to succeed her as guild master, but he was captured, and later joined Black Void instead. Magic and Abilities Eating Magic: Stimonetta is adept in Eating Magic. This unorthodox magic allows her to eat any substance and attack with the converted energy. It also gives her incredible jaw strength, allowing her to chew through anything, and even catch blades with her teeth. This magic gives her immunity to any poison or bacteria she ingests, as it gets broken down like everything else, and can be used to quickly heal herself as the energy can be converted to the healing process, similarly to a Slayer eating their own element, however she is not granted immunity to attacks if she does not ingest them. This process even allowed her to eat the armor off of Darius Xerxes, whose armor normally repels attacks. She can even catch swords with her teeth, and then shatter them with her jaws. * La Draga: Using the converted energy from eating, Stimonetta attacks her opponent with a blue burst of energy from her mouth. The blast is incredibly powerful, being capable of decimating a Rune Knight division in one attack. This is also her primary mode of attack when using her magic. Her La Draga is twice as large and twice as powerful as Cane Hannibal's El Drago. * Strength: Stimonetta uses the converted energy from eating to increase her strength. This increases muscle size and speed to amounts equivalent to the amount of converted energy she has. She will return to normal when the converted energy has been spent. Her incredible strength enables her to easily lift objects she had more difficulty lifting before, with her actual gain in speed allowing her to easily bound around attacks made from opponents, and even become invisible to the naked eye. Her strength is approximately ten times greater than normal when using this spell, at maximum, and her strength decreases as she uses up more of the converted energy. * Wendigo: Stimonetta can only activate this spell after ingesting human flesh or blood, and converting it into energy. This activates the spell, transforming her into a giant white and furry beast. In this form she is even stronger than when she's using Strength, approximately fifteen times stronger, and even more fast and agile. She can also utilize Strength in order to combine the physical enhancements. Stimonetta can also use the magic or abilities of whoever's flesh she had just eaten, making this spell very powerful, albeit to a slightly lesser degree. The drawback however is that the Wendigo transformation makes Stimonetta a beast that can only process her wish to survive and eat. This makes her unable to distinguish friend from foe and makes it unwise to use this ability when allies are present. Although, Stimonetta has slightly more control, as she generally only processed her wish to eat before. Enhanced Senses: Stimonetta is capable of smelling distinct smells from a very far distance. Her animalistic senses of smell and hearing are considered superior to even that of a Dragon Slayer. Expert Hand to Hand Combat: Stimonetta uses an animalistic martial art, relying mostly on brute strength, and quick, successive strikes. She attacks in swiping motions, using her claws to scratch opponents as her primary method of attack. She generally fights by bounding around her opponent, jumping off of walls and the ground in order to outmaneuver her adversary. Immense Strength: Stimonetta has immense strength, being capable of easily lifting and eating anything she wants. Her physical strength is unmatched in Gladiator Beast. She can easily crush bones with sheer physical force, and can increase this power even more when using her Strength spell. She was even capable of knocking Darius Xerxes in one attack, leaving open to be devoured. Immense Durabilty: Stimonetta has a very durable body and high pain tolerance. She can take more punishment than any of her subordinates in Gladiator Beast. Enhanced Speed: Stimonetta is rather light on her feet. She's capable of easily outpacing slower foes, and can even keep other fast opponents on their toes with her incredible speed, keeping them off balance and unable to counterattack. Immense Magic Power: Stimonetta has high reserves of magic power, capable of fighting off an army of 200 Rune Knights single handedly, and then eating the corpses. It is believed that the more flesh she eats, the stronger she becomes, which in a sense is true due to her magic. When exerting large amounts of magical energy, her magic aura is colored purple. Trivia Stimonetta's given name comes from the name of Hannibal Lector's mother. An aardwolf is an insectivorous hyena. Stimonetta's abilities and personality are based off of that of a hyena's. Category:Female Category:Mage Category:Dark Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Dark Guild Member Category:Guild Master Category:Guild Member Category:Dark Guild Master